Standard Zombie
A headcrab's primary goal is to attach to the head of a suitable host using its mouth (typically covering the face, and most of or the whole of the head), and burrow its claws and hind legs into the host, whereupon it takes control over its victim's body, rendering them a mindless zombie-like being. The headcrab attaches itself on top of the head, where it opens up portions of the skull with its mouth (there is no animation showing a headcrab zombie with the entire skullcap missing, so it is assumed that the headcrab does not actually take off the skull covering). By incorporating parts of its biological workings with the motor cortex of the host's brain, it is able to utilize all of the motor functions of the host. The headcrab appears to steadily eat the host's head over time. The host appears effectively brain-dead, but will emit incoherent, muffled screams when injured. Interestingly, no Xen species are seen 'infected' with headcrabs. Indeed, the physical makeup of the headcrab, and its apparent need to clamp on the "head" of a humanoid makes it unlikely that it is capable of "zombifying" other creatures of Xen. As such, it is unclear how headcrabs subsist in their native environment, and even more unclear how this ability evolved. Lamarr, Dr. Kleiner's pet headcrab, is fed watermelons, although she is also seen to attack a crow later on in the scene, which suggests that headcrabs are omnivores. The headcrab is vaguely similar to the facehugger in the ''Alien movies, although their purposes for their hosts are different. The headcrab's parasitic ability is also speculated to be inspired by the capability of the Emerald Cockroach Wasp to paralyze and control "zombie" cockroaches, in a manner that could be similar to how a headcrab controls its host http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emerald_cockroach_wasp. Similar plot devices are used though fiction such as in Ian Livingstone's fighting fantasy book Island of the Lizard King, involving a creature called a "Gonchong" whose proboscis would burrow into the head of a host to control it, Clark Ashton Smith's short story The Vaults of Yoh-Vombis features slug-like creatures that eat away human skulls, then control their victims through neural stimulus; unlike the "Gonching", the headcrab does not actually bury into the skull of the host. In the Star Trek film The Wrath of Khan, Ceti eels are used. In all these examples an animal is used to control the thought and or actions of a human host. Like standard headcrabs, both fast headcrabs and poison headcrabs are also capable of attaching to a host's head, although these headcrabs each induce different forms of mutations on their hosts and the resulting zombies employ different strategies of attack. An unusual characteristic of both zombie variations is that only three middle fingers of the five on each zombie's hands develop into claws, compared to all the fingers on a standard headcrab zombie. In addition, neither two variants have a describable "maw" nor the chest cavity that normal headcrab zombies possess, although fast zombies do have cracked rib cages and seemingly no internal organs, creating a hollow space. Standard headcrab zombie '' (left) and Half-Life 2 (right).]] When a headcrab successfully attaches to a host, the host becomes a "headcrab zombie", or "necrotic", as it is referred to by the Combine Overwatch. The headcrab's alien physiology causes various "mutations" to rapidly manifest in its host, such as elongated claws, increased strength, and a sharp-toothed, sideways 'mouth' that bisects the victim's chest cavity from neck to groin. This giant mouth has inspired the nickname "Mawmen". It should be noted that in Half-Life 2, their appearance is different; instead of this chest "maw", they appear to be protruding ribs: a ripped open chest cavity and no sternum. Also note that the skull can be seen through the headcrab in Half-Life, while in Half-Life 2, it cannot. The official Prima game guide for Half-Life 2 still mentions the "Mawmen" nickname, however. The zombies do not appear to retain any of their former intelligence, blindly pursuing their prey, oblivious to danger. In Half-Life 2 they gain the ability to forcefully punt objects towards the player hard enough to cause damage. An often-overlooked effect that signals a zombie's presence is the buzz of flies, showing that the corrupted body of the victim is rotting. Occasionally, headcrab zombies survive losing both legs and their lower torso, and continue to crawl along using their arms. In most cases, a headcrab remains attached to its host until destroyed, although in Half-Life 2, they have the ability to detach from the host if it is rendered immobile by its injuries. Removal of the headcrab reveals that the host's head is strangely untouched with his head bent back and mottled, bloody hair and bloody face set in a scream. In Half-Life 2, horrified sounds emanating from zombies imply that, while severely injured, the host is at least partially aware of its horrific situation. Playing parts of a victim's sound file backwards produces extremely disturbing yells of pain. The reversed cries have been interpreted as "God help me" and "get it off me". If they are set on fire, they may say things that are interpreted as "Why, why, why!?", "What did I say!? GAAAAH!" and "My life's fading! GAAAH!". There is also the phrase "Yabba my icing!" that would suggest the victim is also delirious, this phrase has been referenced in YouTube videos such as the Idiots of Garry's Mod 2. It's also interesting to note that, upon removing the headcrab, it can be seen that standard zombies appear to be male. While there is every reason to assume a headcrab could infect a female human, there are no female zombies. It isn't entirely clear whether this is a developer oversight or intentional, though the former seems more likely. In Half-Life, zombies are seen 'feeding' from dead scientists and soldiers. However, this behavior is not seen in Half-Life 2 and was presumably scrapped. Opposing Force featured a Gonome which was likely formed from a zombie stuffing large quantites of biomass into its chest cavity but this is not encountered either — Poison Zombies bear a passing resemblance as a possible nod at it but are not directly related. Chapter Locations * Half-Life - 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 * Opposing Force - 1, 2, 3, 6 * Blue Shift - 2 * Half-Life 2 - 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 * Half-Life 2: Episode One - 3, 4 * Half-Life 2: Episode Two - 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Spawning in-game Point at ground where you want it to be created and type: npc_create Entity Name Zombie *Half-Life: monster_zombie *Opposing Force: monster_zombie *Blue Shift: monster_zombie *Half-Life 2: npc_zombie *Lost Coast: npc_zombie *Episode One: npc_zombie *Episode Two: npc_zombie *Portal: npc_zombie *Obsidian Conflict: monster_zombie or npc_zombie Zombie Torso *Half-Life: N/A *Opposing Force: N/A *Blue Shift: N/A *Half-Life 2: npc_zombie_torso *Lost Coast: npc_zombie_torso *Episode One: npc_zombie_torso *Episode Two: npc_zombie_torso *Portal: npc_zombie_torso *Obsidian Conflict: npc_zombie_torso Category:Headcrabs Category:Half-Life Enemies